Matta Ashita
by Kazue Mitsuru
Summary: Berakhirnya perjuangan umat manusia maka berakhir pula hidup eren. Eren dengan rela menyerahkan nyawanya demi umat manusia, namun apakah Levi juga rela?
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is belong to Hajime Isayama.

Warning: author newbie, shonen-ai, cerita yang sudah umum, (mungkin) mengharukan dan (pasti) garing.

Kazue Mitsuru present: Matta Ashita

Rivaille x Eren

Levi's POV

"Wuaaaaahhh... ombaknya besar sekali!" seru Eren senang sambil berlari di atas pasir putih.

"Hei, jangan berlari bocah! Airnya jadi menyiprat ke wajahku!"

"Hahahahah... gomen heichou! Tapi aku sangat senang sekali!" teriak Eren dari kejauhan.

Sambil memperhatikan Eren, aku duduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Angin laut membelai wajah dan rambutku. Aroma garam kuat menyeruak di udara yang tertiup bersamaan angin. Betapa damainya suasana ini sekarang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan kedamaian ini. Kedamaian dimana kami umat manusia dapat bebas sepenuhnya tanpa harus takut akan serangan titan lagi. Dan itu semua karena Eren Jaeger, bocah setengah titan yang bodoh, dungu, dan naif. Meskipun begitu, ia memiliki semangat dan tekat yang kuat dalam upaya memusnahkan semua titan dan membebaskan umat manusia, sekaligus menuntaskan dendamnya.

"Ternyata benar kata Armin , air laut itu rasanya asin!"

Kupandangi bocah yang sedang bermain air itu. Betapa bahagianya dia kini. Akhirnya dia dapat pergi ke salah satu tempat yang selama ini sangat ingin ia datangi. Walaupun ia sudah remaja tetapi kelakuannya masih saja terlihat seperti anak kecil. Berlarian ke sana kemari, melompat-lompat, dan bermain air di pinggir pantai.

"Rivaille heichou! Ayo kemari! Anda pasti akan menyesal jika tidak mencoba air laut ini!" Teriak Eren dari tengah laut.

"Kau saja bocah. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bahkan harus meminum air laut untuk mebuktikan apakah itu asin atau tidak." Jawabku mengejek.

"Heeiii! Apa kau bilang!" Protes Eren.

Beberapa kalimat cacian dan makian yang Eren terikan kepadaku. Tapi sayang sekali, telingaku sudah kebal akan semua itu. Beberapa saat kemuan, ia pun melupakanku dan melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain air. Kulitnya seakan kebal akan hawa dingin yang di hantarkan oleh angin. Kuangkat wajahku ke arah langit yang mulai berwarna orange. Hari mulai senja rupanya. Sebenarnya ini melanggar batas waktu yang ditentukan. Tapi biarlah, toh ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya bocah itu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

Flashback

Normal's POV

"Eren Jaeger. Atas keamanan umat manusia. Kami sudah memutuskan bahwa kau sebagai titan terakhir di dunia ini harus dieksekusi mati."

Waktu seakan berhenti bagi Eren ketika ia mendengarkan keputusan dari komandan. Setelah apa yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk mereka, tapi sekarang apa balasan untuknya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Chotto matte kudasai! Kenapa anda membuat keputusan seperti ini!? Eren sudah mengabdikan dirinya untuk umat manusia, ia juga tidak lagi lepas kendali, terlebih lagi ia sudah membantu umat manusia untuk memusnahkan smua titan! Tetapi kenapa Eren masih harus dihukum mati?!" Teriak Mikasa tidak setuju akan keputusan yang diambil oleh komandan.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa kesalahan saya sehingga saya harus dieksekusi mati?" Tanya Eren lemas. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Mana ada orang yang tidak curiga jika dirinya dibawa secara paksa ke depan meja pengadilan dengan tangan terbogol? Hanya saja sejak tadi Eren hanya terdiam, karena ia tahu kalau protesnya tidak akan merubah apapun.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, sekarang umat manusia telah menang dan terbebas dari titan yang selama ini menjadi ancaman bagi kita semua, yang mendorong kita menuju ke ambang kepunahan. Tetapi itu tidak menjamin kalau titan di bumi ini sudah musnah, masih ada satu titan lagi yang masih hidup di bumi ini dan dan tinggal diantara kita, sehingga menuai protes dan kecaman dari berbagai pihak yang merasa terancam jika hal itu dibiarkan begitu saja. Sehingga atas kesepakatan yang telah disetujui bersama, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi mati Eren Jieger."

Seketika ruang persidangan ramai oleh sorak sorai orang banyak yang senang akan keputusan yang telah ditetapkan. Tetapi ada segelintir orang yang memprotes atas keputusan itu, mereka adalah teman-teman Eren yang masih setia kepadanya, kecuali Armin yang menangis setelah mendengar hasil dari persidangan itu. Namun pembelaan mereka hanya sia-sia belaka. Keputusan telah diambil, pembelaan mereka tidak sebanding dengan orang yang setuju atas pengeksekusian Eren.

"Eren Jaeger"

Seketika ruangan persidangan sunyi senyap ketika nama Eren dipanggil. Eren pun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke meja pengadilan. Meskipun ia telah dijatuhi eksekusi mati, tetapi tidak ada raut kemarahan di wajahnya, yang ada hanya raut wajah datar dengan mata yang mencerminkan kepasrahan.

"Atas menghargai semua jasamu, kami akan mengabulkan satu permintaan apapun yang kamu kehendaki. Sekarang, apa yang kau mau?"

Eren mematung. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan matanya membulat. Benarkah dia diizinkan untuk meminta sebuah permintaan? Ia merenung sejenak, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Sebenarnya ada satu tempat yang selama ini ingin ia kunjungi, tempat yang bahkan awalnya ia mengira tidak dapat ia kunjungi. Tapi sekarang ia mendapatkan kesempatan sekali untuk seumur hidupnya dan Eren pun tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Dengan hati yang mantap Eren menjawab.

"Sebenarnya..."

Flashback

"Eren ayo kita kembali! Ini sudah melebihi batas waktu yang ditentukan!" Teriak Levi dari jauh memanggil Eren.

"Eeehhhhh...!? Tidak bisakah kita menunggu 5 menit lagi?" Sahut Eren memelas.

"Kau sudah berkata seperti itu 10 menit yang lalu sekarang ayo kita pulang, jangan menambah bebanku lagi bocah menyusahkan!" Jawab Rivaille ketus.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Huh, kau tidak perlu menjawabku sekasar itu heichou!" Protes Eren sambil menghampiri Rivaille.

"Ketika pulang nanti aku pasti akan dimarahi oleh Erwin karna membawamu pulang terlambat!" Omel Rivaille.

"Biar saja! Lagipula aku tidak meminta heichou untuk menemaniku!"

"Baka! Tentu saja aku harus menemanimu karena sejak awal kau adalah tanggung jawabku!"

Eren pun menurut dan mengikuti Rivaille dari belakang. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat ketika kita menikmatinya. Seperti itulah yang dirasakan Eren. Sepanjang perjalan menuju gerbang, hanya kesunyianlah yang menyertai mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berusaha untuk memecah kesunyian ini dan semakin lama Eren mulai tidak tahan. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada heichounya.

"Nee... Heichou, menurut anda apa yang akan terjadi setelah kita mati?" Tanya Eren memecahkan kesunyian.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan berada disini." Jawab Rivaille Ketus.

"Hehehehehe... Souka."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau takut? Tapi tenang saja, nanti saat kau dieksekusi sakitnya hanya sebentar kok. Setelah itu nyawamu pasti akan melanyang." Ucap Rivaille seenaknya.

"Heeeh!? Bagaimana anda tahu!" Eren kaget.

"Hanya perkiraanku saja. Lagi pula untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Rivaille.

Kaki Eren menendang batu yang ada di jalan."Sebenarnya sejak hari pengadilan itu aku terus memikirkan hal ini kepalaku. Bagaimana rasanya mati? Kemudian apa yang nanti terjadi kepadaku? Apakah aku akan bertemu orang tuaku? Apakah ada orang yang akan bersedih atas kematianku? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalaku hingga saat ini."

Mendengar perkataan Eren membuat langkah Rivaille terhenti. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah yang ada di belakangnya itu. Kalau ia merasa cemas seperti itu, kenapa sejak awal Eren tidak menolak atau memprotes eksekusi yang dijatuhkan kepadanya? Jujur sebenarnya ia juga tidak setuju atas keputusan itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena percuma saja, omongannya tidak akan di dengar seperti tempo hari saat ia membela Eren di pengadilan. Pada saat itu mereka terdesak dan tidak memiliki kesempatan lain, tetapi sekarang? Ketika mereka merasa aman, mereka tidak segan-segan membuang Eren. Eren yang tidak tahu Rivaille berhenti pun menabrak punggungnya. Dengan perasaan heran Eren pun ikut berhenti. Kemudian Rivaille membalikan badannya menghadap Eren. Walapun Eren lebih tinggi darinya tetapi ia tidak perlu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat raut keheranan di wajah Eren.

Eren's POV

"Kalau kau cemas seperti itu kenapa sejak awal kau tidak menolak saja keputusan itu? kenapa kau hanya diam saja bocah? Kalau kau menyesal sekarang itu sudah terlambat." Tanya Rivaille.

Dengan tersenyum aku menjawab."Lie, aku tidak menyesal atau cemas akan keputusan itu. Walau begitu aku juga manusia, aku hanya berfikir apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku setelah aku mati." Eren mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit malam. "Ingin rasanya aku memutar waktu dan kembali ke masa lalu sekali lagi, seperti pada waktu orang tuaku masih hidup, saat pertama kalinya aku berlatih menjadi tentara, atau saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku, bahkan aku juga rindu pada saat pertama kalinya aku bergabung dengan Pasukan Pegintai. Walapun pada saat itu sebenarnya bukanlah pertemuan yang menyenangkan, tetapi tetap saja itu semua adalah kenangan yang indah bagiku. Itu semua adalah kenangan yang akan aku bawa sampai mati." Tanpa sadar air mata Eren mengalir. "Meskipun sebenarnya aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, tetapi melihat kalian semua hidup bebas adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Aku telah menerima semua ini dan aku bahagia."

Levi's POV

Sejenak rasanya jantungku seperti akan berhenti. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ia bahagia? Meskipun nyawanya hanya terbuang untuk orang-orang yang membencinya? Bagaimana bocah yang ada di hadapannya ini bisa berkata seperti itu? Apakah seseorang akan mendadak cerdas ketika ia mau mati?

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Apakah kepalamu terbentur saat melawan titan atau otakmu yang mulai setres?" Tanya Rivaille mengejek. Meski begitu, ia sebenarnya menghawatirkan Eren.

"Hahahhahaha... Heichou bisa saja bercanda di saat aku sedang serius seperti ini. Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan mati." Ucap Eren sambil tertawa. Menyadari air matanya mengalir Eren pun segera menghapusnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Benar sekali kau akan segera mati. Ayo bocah, hari sudah malam, kau tidak mau kan mendapatkan hukuman di hari terakhir kematianmu?" Ucapku mengejek.

"Mochiron." Dan mereka pun berjalan kembali.

Normal's POV

"Sayang sekalinya ya, padahal kau belum pernah sekalipun dicium oleh perempuan, apalagi berpacaran, atau jangan-jangan kau bahkan tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" Ejek Rivaille.

"Enak saja! tentu saja aku pernah jatuh cinta... Tetapi sepertinya perasaanku ini hanya akan kukubur dalam-dalam." Kalau saja Rivaille menengokan kepalanya, pasti ia akan meihat kalau muka Eren sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Nande?"

"Karena aku tahu peasaanku tidak akan sampai kepadanya." Jawab Eren lemas, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah menatap jalanan.

"Aho ka omae wa?! Bagaimana bisa tersampaikan kalau kau belum mengatakannya." Ucap Rivaille jengkel.

"Tetapi mengakuinya sekarang juga percuma, lagipula tanpa berfikir 2 kalipun ia pasti akan menolakku." Tanpa sadar Eren mengangkat kepalanya menatap punggung sang heichou. "Nee... heichou, apa heichou mau tahu siapa orang yang aku cintai?" Tanya Eren mulai ceria. Tetapi ada sedikit unsur rasa keterpaksaan di wajahnya.

"Lie." Jawab Rivaille singkat padat dan jelas. Meskipun menjawab seperti itu, sepertinya nada bicaranya tidak sesuai dengan kata-katanya.

"Hehehe yappari."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau masih bertanya? Sudah diam bocah, lama-lama kau makin cerewet saja. Apakah orang yang akan mati memang cerewet ya?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hei Eren kotaete."

"Katanya aku tidak boleh berbicara? Sebenarnya maumu itu apa sih Heichou?"

"Nandemonai"

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan akhirnya mereka pun hampir tiba di depan gerbang. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat tembok Maria yang berdiri kokoh. Meskipun dulunya tembok itu pernah hancur, namun ajaibnya tembok itu masih sanggup berdiri hingga sekarang. Eren tahu setelah mereka memasuki tembok itu, ia tidak akan bisa lagi menghirup udara kebebasan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Rivaille heichou chotto matte kudasai?"

"Nani? sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh kepadaku." Jawab Rivaille dengan nada suara bosan.

"Sebelum kita memasuki gerbang, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada heichou."

"Cepat bocah, memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepadamu. Terima kasih karena kau mau menerimaku bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai, terima kasih karena kau sudah membelaku di pengadilan dulu, terima kasih karena sudah percaya kepadaku, dan juga..." Sejenak Eren menghentikan perkataannya.

"Arigato karena kau sudah memberikan kenangan terindah untukku." Ucap Eren sambil terenyum. "Jujur, meskipun terkadang kau galak, suka marah-marah, berkata kasar, pecinta kebersihan, dan juga..."

"Hei! apa maksud dari per-..."

"Shikashi..."

Tes

Tes

"Watashi anata ni deaete yokatta ." Sudah cukup, Eren tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya.

"Apa yang.."

"Ahahahaha... gomen gomen, mungkin perkataanku ini tidak berarti untukmu tetapi ini sangat penting bagiku untuk mengatakannya, sebernarnya aku mencintai he-..." Ucapan Eren terputus. Naze? Padahal aku sudah berniat mengatakannya, tapi kenapa suaraku tidak mau keluar? Tanya Eren dalam hati.

Tanpa meneruskan kata-katanya Eren terdiam. Dengan air mata masih mengalir dari kelopak matanya Eren tertunduk malu. Ia yakin, pasti Rivaille akan mengejeknya. Namun sudah beberapa menit ejekkan itu tidak datang juga. Eren pun heran dan mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian Eren merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya membulat dan badannya tiba-tiba terasa seperti membeku sangking kagetnya.

Duk!

"Watashi mo anata wo daisuki desu gaki ." Kata Rivaille sambil membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Eren. Kini wajah mereka tidak terpisahkan satu sentipun. Bahkan hidung mereka sampai bersentuhan. Erenpun dapat merasakan nafas Rivaille yang berhembus mengenai pipinya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan senang kalau kau akan mati?! Fuzakenna bakayarou!"

Sejenak waktu terasa berhenti. Eren tidak percaya akan apa yang tadi ia dengar, dengan suara bergetar Eren bertanya.

"Apa kau hanya bercanda?" Tanya Eren tidak percaya.

"Hei, bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu? aku tidak bercanda Eren." Jawab Rivaille sambil memegang erat pinggang Eren.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati Eren. Jangan menyiksaku dengan kejam seperti ini. Kalau kau tetap memilih untuk mati lebih baik sejak awal aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak sanggup Eren, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang memberikan secercah cahaya di dalam kehidupanku yang gelap ini. Membuat aku melupakan masa laluku yang kelam dan memberikan aku semangat untuk hidup kembali." Tanpa sadar Rivaille mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Ehm, heichou Kenapa kau menangis? Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Biar saja, aku tidak peduli."

"Pada awalnya aku menyangka bahwa cintaku ini akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, tetapi sekali lagi aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku apa adanya." Ucap Eren sambil menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Rivaille.

"Aku mohon Eren kalau kau mau kita bisa pergi jauh dari sini, hidup bebas menjelajahi dunia ke tempat yang kau mau."

"Tidak heichou... Meskipun aku mencintaimu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin lari dari kematian. Tidakkah kau ingat dulu saat aku di persidangan, aku pernah berkata bahwa aku akan mengabdikan diriku kepada umat manusia? Aku bersumpah atas perkataan itu dan sekarang sumpahku sudah berakhir. Aku sudah membuktikan diriku bahwa aku bukan hanya sekedar senjata titan yang patut diwaspadai tetapi aku adalah seorang pasukan yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk umat manusia. Dan jika aku dihadapkan oleh kematian atas alasan itu. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya."

"Demo..."

"Onegai.. jangan jadikan kematian ini sebagai beban. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku ingin melihatmu bahagia." Ucap Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Nee... Heichou, apakah kau percaya reingkarnasi?"

OMAKE

10 tahun kemudian

Sudah 10 tahun sejak umat manusia mendapatkan kebebasannya. Kini dinding yang dulu mereka pakai sebagai tempat perlindungan itu sudah menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan mereka bertahan hidup. Kini dinding itu hanya di jadikan tempat bersejarah yang sudah mereka tinggalkan untuk menjelajahi dunia. Kini hanya sebagian dari umat manusia yang tinggal di sekitar dinding. Termasuk Rivaille. Sudah 10 tahun ia menunggu dan menunggu Eren. Ia masih percaya dan berharap bahwa Eren akan kembali dan bersamanya lagi.

Tepat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Eren. Rivaille sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam. Setiap tahun ulang tahun Eren, Rivaille selau menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke tempat ini. Rivaille merasa bahwa tempat ini selalu mengingatkannya akan Eren. Khususnya hari ini, ia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya.

Ketika ia sedang memandang matahari terbenam, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang menabraknya kemudian terjatuh. Rivaille terdiam sejenak, kemudian memperhatikan anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat itu. Anak itu pun berdiri dan membungkuk dihadapannya meminta maaf.

Walau dunia sekalipun tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bersama

"Sumimasen Levi-san! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu!" Ucap anak itu meminta maaf.

"Hei bocah, kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada monoton.

Namun waktu akan terus berjalan

Anak itu pun menegakkan badannya dan menatap matanya dengan antusias. Rivaille terdiam mematung, ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika ia melihat wajah anak itu. wajah anak itu begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan.

Sampai aku menemukanmu

"Sumimasen Levi-san, saya mengenal anda karena saya adalah penggemar anda. Anda yang dahulu dijuluki sebaga Manusia Terkuat bukan? Yang dengan gagah berani membasmi para Titan? Saya begitu penasan akan anda dan ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada anda. Saya juga mendengar kalau anda selalu kemari setiap tahun untuk mengunjugin pantai ini, jadi sa-..." Ucap anak itu bersemangat, namun tiba-tiba perkataannya terhenti.

aku akan terus berusaha menggapaimu dan tidak akan lagi kau ku biarkan pergi

Anak itu tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu mendekapnya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan kalau bahunya mulai basah, namun tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari orang yang memeluknya itu.

Yang ku inginkan di dunia ini hanya bersamamu

Hanya beberapa saat mereka berpelukan namun waktu terasa berjalan lambat sekali, sampai Rivaille melepaskan pelukannya. Kini jelaslah air mata yang mengalir di ujung matanya. Melihat hal itu, anak itu pun bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

meskipun akupun harus merasakan sakit

"Mengapa Levi-san menangis? Apa aku berbuat salah? Aku minta maaf" Ucap anak itu sambil membungkuk lagi.

tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu

Kemudian tangan Levi terangkat, menghapus jejak air matanya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu gaki?" Tanya Levi. Anak itu menegakkan badannya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Eren desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu Levi-san!"

Sampai pada akhirnya kita dapat bertemu kembali

"Jika dengan reingkarnasi kita dapat bertemu kebali tentu aku percaya."

OWARI

Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Kazue mitshuru desu! Matta Ashita merupakan fanfic pertama saya. Sebenarnya sudah lama cerita ini saya buat namun baru sekarang baru saya publish. Saya igin mengucapkan trimakasih kepada Akira-Senpai (Akira Scarlet) atas dukungannya. Saya juga mohon kerja samanya dari readers sekalian dengan cara meninggalkan sepatah dua kata komentar atau kritik.


End file.
